


A New Family, A New Reunion

by Arpad



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: End of Hieron spoilers, Fix It Fic, Gen, Multi, SiH 44 spoilers, nothing explicit but some of it won't make sense without knowing what happens, yes already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arpad/pseuds/Arpad
Summary: this is some serious self-indulgent fluff to help me get over the end of hieron. i'm not over it and some of this is pretty ham-fisted, but it is what it is.Set a few months after the frost shepherds. canon-adjacent.





	A New Family, A New Reunion

Emmanuel grins as he kneads the first of several large bowls of dough. The brisk morning air is nothing in this room warmed by his large oven and the activity of so much yeast. The air is sour in the warm way that fills him with pride; his guests – their guests will be well fed and happier for the experience, regardless of any fight that may erupt from conflicting personalities.  
There’s not much to fight about that would permanently ruin a meal, though. not anymore.

  
\---

  
Fero leads a gaggle of squabbling children (teenagers actually, but children is a compromise to the sneer of “common you big babies” that Fero leads them on these trips with) down and around the base of a shoot of new growth. He’s carved a winding staircase that helps in the disorienting change from walking on their current ground to what seems like walking sideways, but from where they stand now it’s easy to look up and survey the herd of bulbous apple-green bodies shifting about above.  
He shouts to them in a language his gaggle doesn’t understand. They needn’t climb the stairs today; The

aphid herd are happy to oblige Fero’s request, and sugarwater rains down to be caught in silken buckets.  
They can’t collect more than a quarter of it, laughing and splashing eachother. But it’s no hardship to pick crystalized rock candy off their clothes later. There’s plenty of food to go around.

  
\---

  
Lem sits at the edge of a clearing listening to a story that Red Jack is reading from a book that Throndir has transcribed for him - the oni still doesn’t age the way mortals do, but the spring and his illness was enough to push him past the point of easy reading.

  
Throndir, about as young as when Red Jack met him, is happy to add to Dhvar’s library by creating large print books. There’s no shortage of paper, now, and Throndir’s penmanship has improved drastically over the few months since he and Red Jack brought eachother home. Dhvar fills the library with new stories of fiction, and although he knows that someday his own books will be read as fiction, Throndir carefully records every story that Red Jack tells him. He collects tales from BlueJ, too, and scours the library for any mention of the red giant.  
For his part though, Red Jack prefers other stories. He’s memorized the best of the fairytales from Ephrim’s childhood book, and is reciting one now. He’s grateful for Throndir’s efforts, and will read the history of his lives one day, but for now is glad to live in the present.

Lem grins to himself as the small crowd of elders and children laugh at a particularly clever twist that’s clearly an embellishment of the original (he can tell by the shocked but amused look on Throndir’d face as Red Jack diverges from his carefully copied plot).

Lem, too, is writing in his own way. There’s a small stringed instrument in his lap, not quite a violin, not quite a harp. There’s no discernable pattern in this new world, not yet, but it’s easy to pluck a few notes along with Red Jack’s cadance, quietly testing one of every ten or so chords he’s putting together in his head.

\---

Ephrim knocks sharply on the thick wooden door before bracing himself. There’s a muffled conversation and then it’s opened by BlueJ, a tight but friendly smile on their face, “Can i.. Help you, Ephrim?”

Ephrim nods his head curtly before holding out a piece of thick paper. BlueJ has already read Throndir’s careful lettering, written huge across the top of it but Ephrim follows through with the formality anyway, “There’s going to be a party tonight and you’re both invited-” He pauses and leans to the side, peering around BlueJ’s bulk to acknowledge Benjamin who scowls when it’s clear that he’s been caught listening, “please show up”  
BlueJ glances back at Ben before smiling again at Ephrim, more loose this time, a touch of softness in their eye that makes Ephrim squirm internally, “we wouldn’t miss it”

\---

Hadrian is hanging garlands when there’s a commotion at a side gate. He eases himself down the ladder, waving off Rosana’s stabilizing hands, and begins the walk across the courtyard. His suspicions are confirmed as he spots a hulking figure among the shouting guards.

He can hear his wife’s exasperated laugh as he breaks into a run, the swelling in his knees momentarily forgotten in his rush to meet Hella.

She’s just begun shifting her weight and adjusting her expression from casual to intimidating, but instead of taking stock of the situation - not even noticing a very nervous Adaire, a pair of angry kids, and Barbello growling from where Hella shields them - Hadrian breaks through the guards and hugs her without preamble.

There’s a moment that’s tense for everyone (except Hadrian) before Hella returns the hug. The family is allowed to enter and the guards disperse once Rosanna arrives and draws Adaire into a mostly one-sided hug of her own.  
The two families walk back to the open area scattered with half-organized tables, benches, and decorations. Hadrian leads the way back across the field. Hella would walk beside him but she follows last, knowing just how little Adaire wants to listen to Rosana’s obligatory friendly conversation and how easy it would be for her to slip away in the same way that Rix and Roe had vanished within minutes of Hadrian’s greeting.

Despite the stiffness in his gait, Hadrian is grateful to have his back to the others. it’ll be dry by the time he has to face his friend again, and if he avoids the reflex to rub his eyes, no-one will notice his tears.

\---

One of the many suns sets, and while it’s never truly dark, the light dims enough to warrant the lightning bug handlers to coax their companions into providing an atmospheric glow to the gathering that only partially fills the courtyard in front of the new library. Hardly a fraction of the community shows up - it’s nothing like BlueJ and Benjamin’s wedding - but it’s a warm group regardless.

Lem begins a playful tune that builds on itself as he plays to a group of crickets rather than the party. He plays a portion to each cricket, and as they take up their parts the song takes shape. As Lem begins the final melody that he’ll play above them, Hadrian stands and bids Red Jack and Throndir to follow him to the opposite side of the yard.

There’s laughter and cheers all around as the two exchange informal vows. Hadrian pats them both on the shoulder and pushes them back into the crowd where their found families congratulate and make fun of them in equal measure.

Lem trusts the music to the crickets and joins everyone for the meal. There are several tables but most have been pushed together. Only Hella and Adaire remain where they initially sat, this time Hella is the one who looks about ready to bolt for the walls. An unspoken tension remains and no amount of coaxing from Hadrian gets the women to join the rest of them.

The food is good - fresh breads and stews. Glazed tubers, and a basket of fresh fruit. To Emmanuel’s great satisfaction, the space goes quiet as his guests focus on their meal. As he’s making his last trip back to the kitchen he finds a note and a small package have been put on his return platter.

The baker returns briefly to whisper an excuse for his leaving in Lem’s ear. Fero only partially hears the explanation, but before he can ask a clarifying question that would give everything away, Emmanuel - always able to predict his partner’s outbursts, shuts him up with a quick kiss. He whips around and places another kiss on Lem’s forehead before the bard can complain and swiftly returns to the kitchen.

\---

A fire has been built and although the warm air doesn’t necessitate it, everyone has gathered around it and are listening to BlueJ and Benjamin recount stories of their adventures.

At Hella’s request, Adaire has gone to search out Rix and Roe, who have yet to reappear from earlier in the day. Hella is doing a poor job of sneaking to the main grouping of tables to retrieve her basket, now empty of fruit, when a tap on her shoulder almost sends her fist into Emmanuel’s face. He flinches but smiles anyway, offering her a plate with a single bun, fresh from the oven.

She takes it reflexively but her look of confusion must be plain because Emmanuel’s round features soften. He leans up to her ear as best he can and softly quotes the instructions he had been given, “For Aunt Hella.” he rocks back down on the heels of his feet and laughs before walking to the fire to join the rest, “I’m told this is your favorite sandwich”

\---

Adaire returns some time later with Rix and Roe on either side to find that Hella had left and empty plate in her basket. She hesitates for a moment, worried, but when her kids point towards the campfire she sees a beautiful sight - Hella laughing, her body relaxed for the first time in days.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me on twitter @Fero_Feritas (where i'll probably be posting spoilery art in the next few days, be warned)


End file.
